


Risa

by AnnaOnTheMoon



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: 1701 D, Archaeology, Exploration, F/M, Ferengi, Friends to Lovers, Holiday, Risa - Freeform, episode rewrite, season four, vorgon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 12:20:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15581874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaOnTheMoon/pseuds/AnnaOnTheMoon
Summary: A different take on Captain’s Holiday.  Beverly decides Jean-Luc needs to take a break, and enlists the help of her childhood friend, Vash, to find an archaeological mystery for him to solve.





	Risa

Beverly sat in front of her console and dialled in an old familiar number.  When her childhood friend’s face filled the screen, she grinned. “Vee!”

_“Bev!  Oh, I miss you. How’s life on the starship?”_

“It’s so good to be back. I don’t know why I left last year.”

 _“Yeah, you do.”_ Vash levelled a look at her friend.  “ _Did you tell him how you feel_?”  Beverly shook her head.

“Beverly Cheryl Howard!”

“Crusher,”  Beverly softly said _.  “Nope.  Howard.  Jack’s been gone for over ten years. No more hiding behind his memory._ Especially _when your handsome friend Jean-Luc is concerned.”_   Beverly blushed.  “I don’t want to upset Wesley...”

 _“Sure,”_ Vash said, grinning at her friend, _“You don’t want to upset him by dating the man he regards as a father figure and looks up to. I get it.”_   Vash rolled her eyes. “ _But I don’t think you called me to talk about your love life.”_

Beverly shook her head. “No. Are you still working with Professor Estragon?”

 _“Was,”_ Vash grimaced. _“He passed away recently.  Left me all his research though.  Why?”_   Beverly sighed. “Jean-Luc needs a holiday.  Badly.  He’s been so stressed out lately, but I also know he’ll be bored just sitting around doing nothing and I was wondering if you...”

_“Knew of any good archaeology digs you could send him on?”_

“Something like that.”  Vash thought for a moment.  “ _Risa.  Send the Captain to Risa in a few days. I’ll have it all set up for an adventure for him.”_ Beverly smiled at her old friend. “Thanks.  I knew you would  come up with something.”

Vash grinned back. “ _So...if you’ve not made a move on him yet, does that mean I can? Because if he’s as good looking as he was at your wedding....”_

“Better. He’s bald now.  And his eyes crinkle in the most delightful way when he laughs and...”

 _“Someone’s smitten.  I’ll keep my hands off.”_   Beverly studied her keypad.   “It’s not like I own him or anything.  We’re not together.” 

“ _You keep telling yourself that.  Anyway. Risa. Three days.  Vash out.”_ Vash closed the connection and Beverly sat back in her seat with a smile on her face.  Now, all she had to do was convince Jean-Luc to take a holiday.  She clapped her hands and stood up. She’d get Will and Deanna to help. 

###

Beverly was at a table in Ten Forward with Will and Deanna, having Lunch.  “I need your help with something.”  Will raised his eyebrows at his friend while he took a bite out of his sandwich and indicated for her to continue “Jean-Luc needs a holiday.  He’s so stressed out and I can’t believe he didn’t go away last year at all.”  Will frowned.

“He was pretty mopey last year without you around.  You sure you and him shouldn’t go off together somewhere?” 

“ _Will!_ Ugh, Deanna, will you help me?”  The dark haired woman nodded. “I have noticed the Captain has been feeling stressed lately.  But I do agree with Will that you should go away with him. You’re pretty stressed too.”

“Only because two of my best friends are being difficult! Look, I don’t expect you two to understand,” she paused and a sly grin spread across her face. “Actually, I _do_ expect the two of you to understand, what with _your_ former relationship and feelings.”  Deanna became fascinated with the tabletop and Will cast his eyes around the room instead of meeting Beverly’s. “That’s what  I thought.  Anyway, I talked to an old friend of mine who works in Archaeology, and she’s putting together some kind of mystery on Risa for Jean-Luc to stumble on. We just have to get him there.”

“Risa?  How are we going to get the Captain to a pleasure planet?”  Will raised his eyebrows at his companions. “And if he _is_ going to a pleasure planet...shouldn’t _you_ go with him?”  Beverly reached out and slapped his arm. “ _Will Riker!_ Stop that!  So..will you help?”  They both nodded and Beverly dug into her salad with gusto. Perhaps when he returned from his holiday, she would finally be able to tell him how she felt.

###

“You remember what Jean-Luc looks like?”  Beverly peered at her friend on the monitor.  _“I think so.  Will he be wearing his Starfleet uniform when he arrives?”_

“I’m not sure.  Maybe.  But Will told me he packed a lot of books, so if you can’t find him, just look for the man reading an actual book by the pool.” Vash raised her eyebrows at her friend. _“A real book?”_  

“Yep.  What can I say?  Jean-Luc is very old fashioned.” 

 _“Hmm.  So, do you think he’ll remember me from your wedding?”_   Beverly shrugged. “I don’t know. Didn’t he dance with you?”

 _“He did, but he definitely had his eyes on the bride the whole time!”_   Beverly blushed. “That’s not funny.”

“ _It’s entirely true.  Anyway, I need to get things set up in the lobby for your Captain’s arrival.  I’ll talk to you soon. Vash out.”_   Vash closed the connection again and wandered into the lobby.  She made eye contact with the Ferengi who nodded and she threw her arms around Jean-Luc when he arrived.

 **“It’s so good to see you again!”** She gave Jean-Luc a lingering kiss.  He came up sputtering.  **“I think you’ve mistaken me for someone else.”**  Vash eyed the man up and down.  No wonder Beverly was still so in love with him.  She shrugged, flippantly.  “ **You know, I think you might be right.  Welcome to Risa.”** She turned on her heel and nearly missed his response.  **“A handshake would have sufficed!”**

Vash watched as the stoic man purchased a Horga’hn and wondered why.  Surely he wasn’t seriously planning on doing anything. She was sure he still had feelings for her friend.  She watched from her corner as he was approached by one of the scantily clad staff members and she listened in as he explained he had purchased it for a friend and then quickly hid it under his towel.  Vash nodded to the Ferengi, who walked over to Jean-Luc, and she initiated a call to Beverly once more. 

“ _Crusher here.”_

“Bev.  We’ve got it all in place. But I have a question for you, why did he purchase a Horga’hn?”

_“A what?”_

“It’s a little tikki people buy and display when they’re seeking Jamaharon here.” 

“ _Jamaha what?”_

“Pleasure. It’s like their version of sex.”  Beverly smirked. “ _Will.”_

“Will?”

_“Commander Will Riker, first officer.  I’m betting he put Jean-Luc up to it as a joke. I hope he....never mind.”_

“You’re hoping he doesn’t have Jamaharon? Don’t worry, I just watched him dismiss a nubile woman quite directly.”  Beverly smiled, but Vash pretended not to notice.  “ _Keep me updated on your adventure.”_

“Are you absolutely _sure_ you don’t want to join us?  You could meet us at the end....it could be fun...and then you could tell him how you feel...”

_“Vash, no. Please. Drop it.”_

“Of course, Bev.  Oops, there’s my cue. Gotta go!”

###

Vash watched Jean-Luc leave her room, and she was puzzled. What was going on? How had he known the name of the item she was going to suggest they look for when she hadn’t told him yet?  She had planned on sneaking into his room and pretending to be looking for her disc so he would find her after dinner and then she was going to tell him...but something was wrong.  Had her Ferengi double crossed her for more money?  She anxiously tapped in the code to reach her friend on the _Enterprise._

 _“Crusher here,”_ Beverly yawned out. “Oops, sorry Bev. Didn’t realise you’d be sleeping.”

_“I’m sitting a few bridge shifts at night while Jean-Luc is away to free up Will to handle some of Jean-Luc’s other duties.  I’m a little tired.  How’s it going?”_

“Uhm...we might have a problem.”  Beverly sat up in her bed and swung her legs over the side, grabbing a dressing gown.  Vash heard her give the command for the computer to transfer the call to her desk, and soon Vash was looking at Beverly’s sleepy but now alert face in the monitor.  _“What happened?”_

“Jean-Luc...he came to my room,”  Beverly raised her eyebrows. “Not like that. Please, I told you, he’s yours.  He came to ask me about the Tox Uthat.” 

_“What’s a Tox Uthat?”_

“It’s the thing I decided Jean-Luc was going to search for.  But I didn’t tell him about it yet!  How did he know?”  Vash’s face contorted in worry. “What if Sovak double crossed me?”  Beverly held up her hands _“Ok, who’s Sovak? Vee, you’re not making any sense right now.”_

“Sorry, Bev.”  Vash began to pace around her room at the resort, and Beverly noticed the rooms were quite spacious and she almost wished she had gone with Jean-Luc...not that she would have expected him to share a room with her, but she was sure she could have afforded her own accommodation.  “Sovak is the Ferengi I paid to help us out.” 

_“Oh, right.  And you think he told Jean-Luc this was all pre-planned?”_

“I don’t know. How _else_ would Jean-Luc know about the Tox Uthat?”  Beverly thought for a minute. “ _Well, he did read a lot of Professor Estragon’s papers after I mentioned to him I had a friend who worked for him.  This was several years ago, but perhaps he remembered reading about it and somehow put it all together that that was the item you wanted him to help you search for?”_

“Maybe.” 

 _“And there is an item to find, right?”_  Vash nodded. “I went out the day before Jean-Luc arrived to make sure it was really there,”  Vash glanced at the clock. “Shit.  I have to go.  Jean-Luc asked me to meet him in the lobby in fifteen minutes ten minutes ago. I need to change.”

_“Tell me what you want me to do?”_

“I’m taking Jean-Luc on a twenty-seven kilometre hike. We’ll have to stop for the night.  I don’t know if I’ll be able to get away to contact you but do you want to...meet us at our camp just in case we run into any trouble?  There’s a cave, about sixteen kilometres from the resort. We can meet you there tonight.  Pack for camping and hiking and maybe bring along a bikini?  I mean, we _are_ on Risa.” 

 _“And what will we tell Jean-Luc?  That I asked you to make up a dig so he would have an adventure?  He’d be so upset with me.”_ Vash shook her head at her friend. “But it’s not made-up. I _told_ you. I went and looked and there really is a Tox Uthat, and it really _is_ buried twenty-seven kilometres from here.  Look, I’ll send you a copy of the map. Be there or don’t be there, but uh...it’ll be pretty close quarters tonight and I can’t guarantee I wouldn’t....”  she trailed off and grinned at her friend.  She really wouldn’t try to do anything with the man as she knew how much her friend was in love with him, but it was fun to tease Beverly.

“ _You wouldn’t!_ ”

“Probably not, but you never know what might happen in our sleep.”  Beverly grumbled.  “ _I’ll have to do a few things before I can get there to get my shifts covered and make sure Wes would be ok.  How long do you think it will take you to hike?”_

“At least a few hours.  Four? Five?  How fast can Jean-Luc walk?”

 _“Pretty fast, but what’s the terrain like?  He likes to explore and go slowly if it’s interesting.”_ Vash nodded. “Alright, then give us at least five.” Beverly thought for a minute. _“I’ll ask Worf to monitor for life signs at the coordinates of the cave. As soon as you’re there, I’ll have him transport me down.”_ Vash nodded, and glanced at the clock again. Beverly grinned. _“You better change.  Jean-Luc can’t stand people being late.  Crusher out.”_ Beverly closed the connection and rose from her desk to move towards the closet.  She rummaged around and found an old pack of Wesley’s and brought it into her bedroom.  She would need to visit the Replication Centre for a few things she wouldn’t be able to get in her quarters, but she could replicate any clothing items she didn’t already own first.  Beverly ran her hands through her hair and decided a shower was in order first after a cup of coffee.  She was exhausted!

###

Jean-Luc looked around the mouth of the cave.  “ **We should probably stay here for the night.”** Vash nodded. “ **I was hoping you’d say that.”** There was a loud whoosh, a noise Jean-Luc associated with a transporter beam.  Were they under attack?  Risa didn’t allow for any weapons and he had thrown away the Ferengi’s phaser.  He shoved Vash behind him, wondering why she giggled, and picked up a long stick for protection.  The beam shimmered and dissipated and standing where the shaft of light had previously been was Beverly.  He visibly relaxed, smiled at her, and then his smile turned to one of confusion.

“Beverly?” 

“Hey Jean-Luc.”  She put down the pack she had slung over her shoulder and moved over towards Jean-Luc and Vash, and glanced at the stick. “A stick? You were going to attack me with a stick?” 

“Well...I didn’t know it was going to be someone friendly.” 

“Oh, she’ll be friendly alright,”  Vash appeared from behind Jean-Luc and embraced the other woman. “Bev!” 

“Hey, Vee.”  Jean-Luc glanced between the two women. “You know each other?” Vash nodded. “We grew up together.” 

“H...how?  Beverly, I thought you were on Arvada Three until you were fourteen and then moved to Caldos?” 

“I did.  Vash’s family moved with us.  Vash is the friend I told you about who was studying archaeology.” 

“So...is this just a coincidence?”  Beverly looked at her feet. “Uh...no.  Not exactly.”  She held out her hands to silence Jean-Luc. “Please, let me speak.  If you’re mad...well, I’ll contact Worf and leave.” 

She took a deep breath. “You needed a holiday.  You were extremely stressed, but I knew you wouldn’t go for just any holiday and would need something stimulating....so I called Vee and asked her if she had any ideas.” 

“I see. So this....was all pre-arranged?  The Tox Uthat?  The Ferengi?  The Vorgons?”  Vash held up her hand. “Wait. Vorgons? I don’t know anything about Vorgons.” 

“The people who came to my room, right before I went to see you.”  Vash’s eyes widened. “I thought Sovak had tipped you off.”  Jean-Luc shook his head.  “No, it was these Vorgons. It’s in their history books that I find this Tox Uthat of theirs.”

“History books?”  Beverly looked at Jean-Luc puzzled. “You mean, they’re from the future?”  He nodded.  “The Uthat belongs to their species, apparently.  It was stolen and brought to the twenty-second century and hidden.”

“Hang on...Jean-Luc, you said Vorgons?  Was it a male and a female?” 

“Yes, I believe so, why?”  Vash dug in her pack and pulled out a PADD and scrolled through it.  “Yes, that’s what I thought.  Read this.”  She passed the PADD to Jean-Luc and Beverly leaned over his shoulder to look at the PADD. Her hair tickled his ear and he tried hard not to reach out to touch her. “Are these Professor Estragon’s notes?”  Vash nodded.  Jean-Luc continued to read the PADD, and sat back on his heels as he passed the PADD to Beverly to finish reading.  Beverly gasped. “Do you think these Vorgons who came to Jean-Luc’s room are the two who attempted to steal the device in the first place?” 

“It is a distinct possibility,”  Jean-Luc paused and ran his hand over his bald pate. “But how _did_ they find out I was the one who found it? Why wasn’t Vash’s name mentioned, or yours, Beverly?  Now that you’re with us, surely you’d be part of the discovering team?” 

“Perhaps my name isn’t there because I’m not a starship captain. I’m just a lowly archaeologist.” 

“Don’t say that, Vee. You’ve made some great discoveries.”  Beverly reached out and patted her friend’s shoulder.  “Thanks, Bev. But let’s be honest. If something important is discovered by a Starfleet Captain and a no-named archaeologist, who do you think would get the credit?”  Beverly grimaced. “I see your point. That happens in the medical world, too.  Sometimes they gloss over the names of some of the researchers.  But, why aren’t I in their history book?  I’m in Starfleet, I’m a commander and a Chief Medical Officer who has her name in several medical texts already.”  The three contemplated the mystery until Jean-Luc snapped his fingers.

“We altered the timeline.” 

“What?”

“When the Vorgons came to see me, they altered the timeline.  The book they read claimed I turned over the item to the Daystrom institute, which is what Vash’s plans were.  They intended to have me hand the device over to them instead.”

“But...wouldn’t that create an alternate timeline?  Or a paradox or something?  I’m sorry, Jean-Luc. Temporal science isn’t my forte.”  Jean-Luc grinned at Beverly. “It’s alright.  I’m having trouble myself. Do you have any paper on you?  Or a stylus? I need to try and draw this out.”  Beverly nodded and dug in her pack. “You know me.  I don’t travel without my field notebook in case I find something interesting.” She passed the notebook and pencil over and Jean-Luc turned to a blank page and drew a straight line. 

“Alright.  So this line, is the timeline the Vorgons read about.”  He labelled one end with the current year, and the other end with 2800.  “In the original timeline, I was credited for finding the Uthat, we gave it to the Daystrom institute, and it somehow made it into a history book of some description that was available in the twenty-seventh century.”  Beverly and Vash both nodded.  Jean-Luc then drew a line under the current year diagonally.  “And _this_ is the timeline they created when the Vorgons came back to talk to me to convince me to give them the device instead.  But then, we have _this_ timeline,”  He drew another diagonal line. “And _this_ is the timeline where Vash contacted Beverly and you arrived.” 

“So...it’s an alternate to the alternate?”  Jean-Luc nodded.  “And the Vorgons of course, don’t know you’re here.”  Jean-Luc eyed the two women. “But will we actually find the Tux Uthat?”  Vash nodded. “It’s here, alright.  About eleven kilometres away.”  Jean-Luc nodded.  “So that’s another....three or four hours of straight walking?”  Vash nodded again.

“Jean-Luc, I know that look on your face.  What are you thinking?”  Jean-Luc grinned at Beverly. “What if we go and get it tonight?  The Vorgons are expecting me to find it tomorrow, but if we get it tonight,  we can destroy it tonight.”

“Destroy?   But...Jean-Luc, this could be a defining moment in my career!  You can’t possibly think of destroying it. Bev....help me out here!”  Beverly glanced between her oldest friend and the man she adored.  “Vee...I’m sorry, I think Jean-Luc is right.  If we destroy it, they can’t take it back with them and do...whatever it is they want to do with it.  What does it do anyway?”

“According to the Vorgons who came to see me, it’s a **quantum phase inhibitor capable of halting all nuclear reaction within a star.** ”  Beverly gasped.  “You mean...it would essentially destroy a star?”

“Yes.”  Vash’s eyes went wide. “Destroy it.  I don’t care how, but we can’t let that device fall into anyone’s hands.”  Beverly nodded. “We can have the _Enterprise_ destroy it.”  Beverly snapped her fingers. “Jean-Luc,  why don’t we have Worf beam us to the location of the device?” 

“I don’t have my badge on me.” 

“I do!”  Beverly tapped her badge. “Crusher to _Enterprise.”_

_“Yes, Doctor?”_

“Worf, Can you beam myself, Captain Picard, and our friend to a specific set of coordinates?”

 _“Affirmative.”_ Beverly nodded at Vash. “Two eight oh five nine six point four five degrees by six thee five eight two point five.” 

“Get that Worf?” 

 _“Entering coordinates.”_  Jean-Luc grabbed all three packs and they were all instantly sent to the location of the Tox Uthat.

“So much easier than all that walking. Why didn’t you suggest having us beamed here to begin with, Jean-Luc?” 

“I didn’t know the ship was in orbit.”  Beverly sheepishly grinned. “Sorry.”  Jean-Luc passed out the shovels and they started digging.  Twenty minutes later, Vash wiped the sweat off her forehead. “Can’t your ship beam this thing out of the ground?” 

“Not unless we have the precise location. And before you ask, we can’t scan for it without knowing what it’s composition is.”  Vash groaned, but continued to dig.  Jean-Luc took off his shirt, and Vash nudged her friend.  “Seriously, Bev. If you don’t make a move soon....that man is hot!”

“Shh, he’ll hear you!” 

“Sorry ladies, did you say something?”  They both shook their heads and Beverly blushed. “Nothing, Jean-Luc.”  Jean-Luc nodded and stuck his shovel in and hit something solid.  “I think we found it.”  He jumped down into the hole and started shifting the dirt with his hands.  “Oh wow. Vash, Beverly, come down here. This is fascinating!”  They shrugged at each other and joined Jean-Luc in the large hole, and Beverly pulled out her tricorder.  “I’m going to scan it and record as many details as possible.”

“No,”  Vash put her hand on her friend’s arm. “Don’t.  If there’s no record of finding it, no one has to know what we’re doing.  The professor’s work...will just have to go unanswered.”  Beverly patted her friend on the shoulder. “If you’re sure, Vee.” 

“Yeah, I’m sure.” 

Jean-Luc lifted the small cube out of the dirt and examined it.  “This is the Tox Uthat?”

“Not very big, is it?”  Jean-Luc grinned at Beverly. “Beverly, you know it’s not the size...”  Vash coughed to cover her laughter.  “It’s hard to believe, this little cube can destroy entire stars and by doing that, kill planets.” 

“Right. Beverly, I have my badge back at the resort, so can we use yours to destroy it?”  Beverly nodded.  “Wait – what about getting us back to the resort first? Do you really want to walk for twenty-seven kilometres?”  Beverly grinned at her friend.  “Aw, you used to love hiking.  Besides, it’s a nice night to camp, isn’t it?”  Vash huffed “Fine.”  Jean-Luc held his hand out for the badge and tapped it.  “Picard to _Enterprise.”_

“ _Worf here, Sir.”_

“Lieutenant. I need you to initiate a transporter code fourteen on my mark.” 

“ _Sir?”_ Beverly nudged Jean-Luc. “Maybe, have us brought back to the cave first?” 

“Good thinking. Belay that order, Mister Worf.  I’d like you to send us back to our original coordinates first.” 

 _“Aye, Sir.”_ Everyone grabbed their packs and they were transported back to the cave, where the fire Jean-Luc had lit earlier was still smoking.  “Now, Mister Worf, code fourteen, on a three second delay.” 

 _“Aye.”_  Jean-Luc moved the crystal cube several feet away from them and placed Beverly’s badge on top of it. “Now, Lieutenant!” The trio watched as both the communicator badge and the Tox Uthat exploded in a shower of sparks.  Jean-Luc dusted his hands off. “Now, perhaps we can enjoy ourselves.” 

Vash eyed her companions and winked at Beverly.  “I think I’m going to head to sleep.  I’m quite tired now.” 

“Don’t you want anything to eat?”  Jean-Luc was digging through his pack for a meal kit and flask.  Vash shook her head. “Share it with Bev.  Goodnight, guys.  Be good.”  She wigged her fingers in a wave and deliberately carried her pack behind a rock and set herself up, giving her friends privacy.  Beverly shook her head and rolled her eyes.

“Sorry about all of this, Jean-Luc.”

“It wasn’t your fault.  You tried to give me something you knew I enjoyed.  Shame it backfired.”  Beverly frowned. “Yeah, shame.  Look, Jean-Luc, if you want me to leave so you can be with Vash...” she trailed off when Jean-Luc reached out a hand and cupped her cheek, tilting her face to look at his.  “Shh, don’t be silly.  Beverly, I’m glad you’re here with me.  I wish we had gone away together to begin with.  Now my leave is almost over and we’ll have to go back to the ship.” 

“We don’t.  I told Will we were both taking an additional week.”  He raised his eyebrows and twined his fingers with hers.  “You did, did you?” 

“Well...I mean, if you’d rather go back, I’m sure you can...”

“Shh,” Jean-Luc met her lips in a gentle kiss.  “I would love to spend my holiday time with you.” 

“Good,” she softly spoke, “Because the resort didn’t have two available rooms, so I told them we would share.”  Jean-Luc grinned and met her lips in another kiss.  “I’m glad.” 

They continued to trade kisses back and forth as they sat by the fire sharing a meal pack until Beverly let out a yawn. “Sorry.  I didn’t get much sleep before Vee called.  I picked up Will’s night watch while you were gone.”  Jean-Luc grinned and rummaged in his pack.  “I think we can make a serviceable bed if we pool our resources together...” He frowned as he came up empty handed.

“Did Vash take your blanket?”

“Vash took my blanket.”  Beverly laughed and pulled out a sleeping bag from the bottom of her bag.  “Well, I have a sleeping bag. It’ll be tight, but...”  She trailed off as she saw Jean-Luc try to conceal his smirk. “Jean-Luc Picard, that is a positively _dirty_ look on your face.” 

“Sorry.”  He took the sleeping bag and found a secluded spot. “Is here alright?”

“Mm-hmm.”  Beverly pulled off her shirt and was reaching for the waistband of her trousers when Jean-Luc looked up at her, shocked. “Beverly, what are you doing?”

“I’m not sleeping in my clothes! Besides, we’d only sweat.”  He raised his eyebrows and Beverly rolled her eyes. “From sharing our body heat in a small sleeping bag?  Trust the doctor.”  Beverly placed her trousers, shirt, and bra in her pack and stood in front of Jean-Luc in a camisole and knickers, shivering  in the cool night air.  Jean-Luc groaned.  He hoped he could keep his hands off her, but the temptation was strong.  “Well, if you think it’s best.”  He removed his clothing, save for his boxers, and got into the sleeping bag and patted the space next to him.  “I think we’ll fit.”

“Hmm.”  Beverly unzipped the side of the bag and lay down next to Jean-Luc and quickly zipped the bag shut.  She rolled over to face him and rested her head on his chest.  “This is nice.”  Jean-Luc brought his arm around her and held her against him. “It is.  Beverly, why haven’t we done this sooner?”

“What? Share a sleeping bag on a pleasure planet in our underwear after destroying an artefact that could have destroyed the universe?”  She leaned up and kissed him and he grinned against her lips.

“Hmm.  You know,  once the Vorgons find out we destroyed it, they might try to come back again to prevent us from destroying it.”

“You mean, we might relive this moment over and over?”  Jean-Luc tightened his grip around Beverly and kissed the top of her head. “Yes.”

“I could be alright with that.”  She pressed herself closer so she was practically on top of him with their legs entwined.  He moved his hands down to her hips and held her close, willing himself not to embarrass himself.  Beverly shifted and her eyes went wide and Jean-Luc groaned. _Too late._ “How about we save that for a proper bed?”  Jean-Luc grinned and nipped at her throat while he slid his hands into the back of her knickers and kneaded her backside.  “Tomorrow?”

“Tomorrow.”

###FIN###


End file.
